Mad Love
by Nicki Monaz
Summary: A quick one-shot about the complicated relationship of the Joker and Harley Quinn, mainly Harley's thoughts involved. Interpret it however you like; Harley really is delusional or Joker really does love her. Not sure what genre to put it in, so I just went with the closest thing. Rated T just in case.


"Did ya see the Bat Mr. J?" Harley Quinn laughed, "The way he looked at me after the knife went into his arm! Wasn't it just hilarious Puddin'!?"

The Joker and his blond henchwoman had just returned from fighting the Caped Crusader. Harley had pulled a knife and stuck him in the arm while he was busy fighting Joker. It wasn't that serious an injury, the Joker had stopped her before she managed to do much damage. Harley was confused when he'd grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and ran off without finishing the fight. She still thought it was funny though to see Batman's shocked expression as he felt the sharp steel pierce his flesh.

Suddenly, Harley felt the green haired man's hand make contact with the side of her face with a loud smack and she flew a few feet across the room.

"Puddin'?" she asked hesitantly, "What's the matter?"

"Don't you ever stab him again!" Joker yelled, "Only I can kill Batman! Got it!?"

"Got it sir." Harley replied in a near whisper.

"And don't call me Puddin'!" Joker added.

She got up off the floor and walked away rubbing her cheek, which now had a clearly defined handprint, as she began crying softly.

Her hyenas, Bud and Lou, approached her and she patted their heads before tossing them a chunk of meat and going to her room.

People often questioned why Harley loved the Joker, why she stayed with him. He was psychotic and abusive, trying to kill her several times. No one believed he truly loved Harley. They said she was delusional, as crazy as he was. Batman had called her a little fool. They didn't understand. It was all Batman's fault, always tormenting her poor Mr. J. Maybe their relationship was a bit masochistic, but Harley just passed it off as Joker being such a kidder and her finding him hilarious.

Poison Ivy often asked Harley why she was with him. Her blond friend was a naïve girl and the redhead tried to steer her away from the crazy clown, but Harley was dead set on being with him forever. She'd always believe he loved her. They just didn't understand.

Harley knew him like no one else knew him. Everyone had seen the Joker laugh, but only she had seen him cry. Harley had seen his vulnerable side, his sane side. Ever so often for a few split seconds, he'd reach beyond the insanity and she would see his sane side, the way he used to be. In those spit seconds Harley saw beneath the craziness. She saw the way he truly was, the way he truly did care for her. He was just a lonely man from an abusive and unloving childhood. Harley loved him though. She'd make him not lonely anymore. Her poor Puddin'.

People wondered why she loved him despite his psychopathic tendencies and insanity. They said his love for her was a lie, that their relationship was a lie.

But, they didn't know the Joker. Only Harley understood the Clown Prince of Crime. Only she knew he could love.

An hour later, the Joker entered Harley's room. She was in her red silk nightgown and had taken her makeup off.

"I'm sorry I was angry Pumpkin Pie." Joker gave his version of an apology, "I think I've figured out our next heist. We're going to take over the circus! I'm sure we could get the freaks to join our side and if not, you know what to do." He mimicked shooting a gun with his hand, "I'll take over as the ringmaster and you'll keep everyone under control with that bazooka and mallet of yours. We'll put on our own big show. It'll be so much fun! Aren't I a genius?"

"Oh Mr. J!" Harley exclaimed, hugging his neck, "You know just what to do to make me smile! I love you Puddin'!"

"That's my Harley-girl." Joker smiled and patted her head.

He kissed her, then they laughed and started planning their next crime. Harley was so excited. They'd be the cutest crime couple ever! That'd show Gotham. She and her circus sweetheart were made for each other. Harley Quinn and her Joker would rule the city!


End file.
